


On a Beach Somewhere

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane's stuck in hiding, but it could be worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Beach Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis_Day](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/gifts).



It _was_ kind of nice to get away for a bit. Granted, it would have been a lot more enjoyable if the situation had been a little bit less dire for everyone involved. But, Jane had to admit as she looked out over the sun sparkling off the cool, clear blue water, there were way worse places to be hiding out. This definitely beat the SHIELD facility in Tromso.

She was parked on a lounge chair, tucked away under the shade of a large umbrella on the edge of the beach. Ostensibly, she was working. She had her tablet sitting against her thigh, and her notebook spread out across her lap. Practically, though, she couldn't stop being distracted.

About 20 feet away, down in the admittedly tempting-looking water, James and Steve were swimming. Well, they had been swimming, all muscles and lean limbs flashing in the sun. Now they were more bobbing in one place and talking.

James looked up towards her. She could feel the heat creeping up along her cheeks as he caught her eye, his lips turning up into a smile. Apparently he said something about her, because Steve turned to look in her direction as well. Steve waved, and she waved back before turning her attention back to her work.

The temptation was just too much, though, she couldn't _not_ let her eyes drift back up to watch them. James was already looking at her, and she could feel the heat in her cheeks spreading down across her chest.

Steve waved at her again, this time more gesturing her down towards them.

Well... It wasn't a terrible idea. The water did look really nice, and she was starting to get a little warm, even in the shade of her oversized umbrella. She sat up, dropping her feet down to the sand and set the tablet and the notebook carefully on the seat of the lounge. Sunscreen? She was probably still good. She hadn't gone in the water yet, and they hadn't been out there for that long.

Jane slipped off the open linen shirt she'd been using as a cover-up and let it fall on top of her notebook before heading down across the sand. The ground was hot underfoot, making her hurry up a little as she moved towards the water.

The water was warm. Not hot, obviously, but warmer than she'd expected, somehow. “You know I'm not going to be able to get out to where you are, right?” she called out to them, stopping to rest her hands on her hips just as the water licked around her knees. James wasn't nearly as tall as Steve, but he was still a good bit taller than her, and there was no way she'd be able to stand up out where they were

James was making his way towards her, water splashing up from around his thighs. “Come on.” His hand was outstretched to her.

She tilted her head back to look up at him as he neared. “Sometimes I think you guys forget how much shorter than you I am.”

“Not a chance.” His hand slipped behind her, catching in the small of her back. Drops of cool water fell from his hand against her skin, sending a shiver up her spine. “I promise we won't let you drown.”

She grabbed his upper arm for balance and let him lead her out towards Steve. Steve, thankfully, was moving in towards her at least a little bit.

Jane stopped walking when the water lapped up over her breasts. This was definitely far enough. It was nice, though. Pleasant. And the view couldn't really be beat. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks against as Steve came to a stop on her other side, beads of water dripping down over his bare chest. She was blaming this on the sun if anyone asked.

She jerked her eyes away, looking out over the horizon instead. They were in a little cove on an island they'd had to get to by air, and there was nothing out there but blue where the sky met the ocean.

“We're thinking of heading in and getting some lunch soon, but we thought you should get out here in the water first.” Steve's fingers brushed against her upper arm for just a second.

She nodded. “It is really nice out here.”

“Oh, for...” James trailed off, sounding faintly exasperated. His hands shifted at Jane's waist, and then he was lifting her up in the air. She grabbed for the closest thing, Steve, gripping at his shoulders as James sort of pushed her against him. “Here. You guys do this, I'll go get lunch started.”

Jane felt like her face was on fire. She stared very hard at Steve's shoulder as his own hands slid around her waist, holding her up against him. Out of the corner of her eye, James was striding back up towards the beach, leaving them alone. “Uh, hi.”

“Hi.” The hint of amusement in Steve's tone was matching by the rather indulgent smile Jane spotted when she sneaked a look up into his face. “He's always been a bit...” He shrugged, broad shoulders shifting under her hands.

She nodded, eyes dropping back down to the line of his jaw. “As nice as it is here, I'm glad you two are out here with me.”

He smiled, shifting her a little more securely against his chest. “Nowhere else I'd rather be.”

When she turned her face up to look at him, he leaned down, closing his mouth over hers. Kissing Steve like this was still new enough to different, and a thrill of heat went through her as his tongue stroked along hers.

Her legs ended up wrapped around his lean hips, water drying across her shoulders as the sun beat down on them. Eventually, though, she pulled back to breathe, and she looked up into his clear blue eyes. “I'm going to sunburn if we stay out here.” He wouldn't, of course. Any damage the UV did to his skin would regenerate so quickly that it just wouldn't matter.

“We should probably get showered off before we head inside, anyway.” His grip loosened a little, letting her slide down the front of his body. He caught her hand, though, and they made their way back up onto the beach and to the little wooden outdoor shower that was just beside the stairs leading up into the house.

He turned on the spray and Jane stood under it, letting it wash the salty water off her body. It was cooler than the ocean had been, strangely enough, but not really unpleasant. Especially when Steve stepped in next to her, his arms coming around her waist as his lips came down over hers.

She wrapped her arms up around his neck, lips dancing and darting with his. After just a moment, his mouth slipped free, trailing down over the side of her jaw.

Jane let her head fall back, eyes closed, as his lips worked against the side of her neck. The water was cascading down over her shoulder, cool in contrast to the velvet heat of his mouth. He shifted her over just a little so that she wasn't directly under the water.

His fingers hooked under the straps of her bathing suit, pulling back just enough to ease them down over her shoulders. She let her arms drop to her sides so that he could peel off the black one-piece, and kicked it out of the way when it fell to her feet.

It was hard not to feel a little bit exposed out there in the sunshine even though there wasn't anyone else around them for _miles_. Jane could feel the heat creeping down over her chest even as Steve ducked down to nibble along her clavicle.

Her hands moved over his back as he made a hot trail of open-mouthed kisses across her chest. Her fingers caught in his hair as his mouth closed over one pink nipple, tongue flicking over the taut point.

His hands were heavy against her waist as he licked and sucked until her head was spinning. Breathless gasps and little noises of encouragement kept slipping out of her parted lips as the heat grew deep within her body.

Steve straightened away from her, and she opened her eyes to see him looking down at her, expression seriously. His eyes were dark with want, thin rings of blue that seemed to burn as he looked her over. He kept his eyes locked with hers as he gripped her waist, bringing her easily up against him.

She pushed his own swimming shorts down. Her legs wrapped around his hips again, and she reached down between them to steady his cock as he lifted her up. It seemed almost effortless for him to hold her there, to shift forward and bring her down until she was taking him deep inside her body.

Jane let her mouth close over his shoulder to muffle her low groan as he filled her. His skin was slightly salty, damp and warm. His shoulders flexed as brought her down against him, thrusting up into her at the same time. She gripped at his upper arms. She didn't have a whole lot of leverage like this, but she rolled her hips into him as much as she could.

He held her in place, fingers pressing into the undersides of her thighs as he rocked up into her. His upper body was a line of tension under her touch. She felt slightly stretched around him, Steve was not built small, and it was like she could feel every vein and ridge of his cock as he rocked up deep into her pussy.

“That's what I like to see.” James' voice had her eyes flying open, twisting to look over her shoulder to see as he stepped up behind him. Steve noticeably did _not_ stop.

James pushed her hair back from her forehead, eyes moving down over her body. “How's she feel, Stevie?”

“Like a dream,” Steve bit back through gritted teeth.

“How about now?” James dropped his hand down between them until he was rubbing tight circles over Jane's clit.

She let out a little mewling noise, the sound vibrating down along Steve's shoulder as she clenched around him.

“Fuck.” Steve's fingers bit into the back of her thighs. “That ain't playing fair.”

“No one ever said I play fair.” James stepped up behind her until she could feel the heat of his body against her back. His free hand came up to her breast, plucking at her nipple until she arched into his hand.

Sensation was building at the base of her spine, a gently rolling wave of heat that thickened and grew hazy with each deft shift of James' fingers. Soon she was grabbing at Steve, half-formed pleas falling out of her mouth in a mix of their names. She came with a yelp, her face buried in Steve's shoulder.

He fucked her steadily, faster and faster until it was all she could do to hold on as she shook and quivered against him. Eventually, though, he stilled, buried as deep as he could get in her pussy as he came.

“Can you take me, baby doll?” James murmured in her ear, already grasping her hips and shifting her back towards him. “Right now?”

She nodded, eyes screwed shut as her head rolled over Steve's shoulder. She couldn't keep in the little noise of protest as Steve slipped free, but then let out a yell as James snapped up into her with one sharp thrust.

“Hold her legs,” Steve said. The grip under her thighs shifted until James was supporting her easily. She opened her eyes to ask what was going on, and saw Steve drop down to his knees in front of her. He hooked her knees up over his shoulders.

“Steve- _Steve!_ ” came out on a sharp hiss as his tongue touched against her clit.

“Fuck!” James exclaimed, voice low in her ear. “Now who ain't playing fair?”

Steve made some kind of noise of agreement that vibrated through her, and soon Jane was clenching around James' shaft, her fingers tugging a little bit at Steve's hair as she came.

He eased away before it became too much, and she had to close her eyes, unable to look down at the intensity in his gaze.

It wasn't long before James' thrusts started getting erratic, staying deeper and longer until he came, buried deep in her cunt.

They eased her legs down to the floor, but she had to grab for Steve's shoulders to keep her balance. She was more than a little wobbly. “Um...”

Steve grinned up at her. “Take your time.”

“Yeah, I meant to tell you. Lunch should be ready.” James pressed a kiss against her earlobe, his arms looping loosely around her waist.

“Yeah, just...” She cleared her throat. “Give me a minute.”

 


End file.
